PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Adipocyte Biology and Molecular Nutrition Core Coordination of substrate use between key metabolic tissues such as adipose, muscle and liver is essential for energy homeostasis, insulin sensitivity and overall health. Adipose tissue is central to energy regulation with roles in fuel storage and mobilization, and the secretion of factors (i.e. adipokines) that influence food intake, energy expenditure, and the functioning of key organs such as the vasculature, muscle and liver. Obesity- induced expansion of adipose tissue often associates with metabolic dysfunction, systemic inflammation, and comorbid diseases such as cardiovascular disease, diabetes and cancer. The purpose of the Adipocyte Biology and Molecular Nutrition (ABMN) Core, established in 2006, is to foster and facilitate research related to pathways influencing adipose tissue structure/function and the function of other key metabolic tissues such as muscle and liver. The Core provides researchers with cost-effective access to specialized equipment, expert training and reliable services that are not easily available elsewhere at Washington University. The centralized provision of targeted and specialized high quality services by the ABMN Core increases efficiency of research efforts and reduces barriers for clinical and young investigators who wish to conduct sophisticated nutrition- related research but do not have the expertise or facilities/equipment within their own programs. The ABMN Core is interactive and tries whenever possible to tailor services to meet the needs of NORC investigators. The ABMN Core provides the following services: 1) Cell lines (mouse and human pre-adipocytes and myoblasts) and culture protocols; 2) Adipose tissue phenotyping (cell sizing, macrophage infiltration/polarization, and fibrosis); 3) Optimized tissue lysis, RNA isolation, gene and protein expression for nutrition/obesity related targets; 40 Mitochondrial physiology of tissues or isolated mitochondria; 5) Cell biology and organelle imaging to visualize substrate processing e.g. lipid deposition/trafficking; 6) Access to specialized equipment; and 7) Consultation and training provided by the Core leadership and staff with strong synergistic expertise in molecular research in nutrition and obesity.